I Can't Make you Forget
by WellThat'sUnexpected
Summary: Based after episode 12 in R 2.


I can't make you forget

By

WellThat'sUnexpected

I can't make you forget.

I tried ounce, I can't try again.

I tried to leave you out of it, I failed.

I tried to keep things normal with you, I couldn't.

I keep saying these things knowing it won't make a difference, but I have to say them. If I don't, who will?

You may think I don't have a soul, but I do. All that I'm doing right now, destroying and rebuilding the world, it's all for you, Nunnaly and the others.

If I didn't have a soul, I don't think I'd be saying these things. I wouldn't feel them either.

I can't make you forget. And I'm sorry.

* * *

"You killed him. You killed my Dad." She said to me, tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you remember?"I asked her, shocked. The Geass should've made her forget.

It was 11 o'clock when Shirley showed up at the house and slapped me. Rolo was thankfully asleep.

"I don't know! But why Leolu? Why are you Zero!? Do you get joy in killing people!? No it's more than that. Tell me," She said, tears spilling on to her cheeks, "Tell me please!"

I looked at her. My options were very low. I couldn't use the Geass on the same person twice, and I couldn't kill her.

Looks like my secrets will be revealed.

"If you want to know, then you must come inside. My enemies may be watching."I told her. Of all the things that had to happen, this is one of the worst.

We sat down at the table. She looked at me.

"Ask anything that you want."

"Who are you?"

"Zero and Leolouch Vi Britannia."

"Why are you not with the Royal family? And why did you become Zero?"

"I left the family because my mother was killed and I have reason to believe my father, The Emperor, ordered it. For that reason and to create a world where my brother and others may live in peace."

"What's Geass?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know too much myself. I do know that certain people have this power called Geass, but it varies for each person."

"Did you become Zero for Nunnaly?"She asked sternly.

My eyes widened slightly. We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Did she become Governor willingly?"She asked, fearing the truth.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…yes." I said very quietly.

"Then why!? Why are you still Zero!?"She yelled.

"I have other reasons to fight."I said quietly.

"Oh right! Because revenge isn't petty and less important than everyone else!"She yelled loudly, bitterness clearly in her voice.

"It's not just revenge. It's also to save Suzaku."

"What?"She asked again.

"Suzaku is unfortunately confused. He believes that he can change Britannia from the inside.

That would work to a certain extent. He doesn't realize that Britannia is corrupt with power."I told her.

"So you're also doing it to save Suzaku?"

"And you."

She blushed a bit, but looked at me questioningly.

"And Rival. And Milly. Even Rolo. I'm continuing to fight for these reasons. If I stopped now, the world would fall into more chaos than it is in right now."

I looked at her piece it all together in her mind. Hopefully, she won't ask any more questions.

"Did you have to kill Princess Euphiemia?"

Now, I looked away from her. I hate that memory. I wish I could do it all over again. Things probably would've been different. Like Suzaku and I would be friends with no quarrel and he and Euphy would be happy. I would have given up being Zero, and return to daily life.

"I wish I didn't have to. I lost control of my Geass. I use to be able to shut it off, but it suddenly went out of control when I said something stupid. I never meant to do that. And I never meant to kill your father."

The tears that stopped came again. I moved to get up and comfort her, but she ran outside

I went to my room and turned on my stereo. Citizen Cope's 'Let the drummer kick' came on.

_Let the drummer kick  
Let the drummer kick that  
repeat_

_Relations  
Creation  
Incarceration  
Determination  
Equation  
Humiliation  
Reincarnation  
Situation  
Elation  
Identification  
Retaliation  
Education  
Inspiration  
No substitution  
Solution  
Conclusion_

_Let the drummer kick  
Let the drummer kick that_  
_repeat_

I can't make you forget.

_Relations (Apollo had to break 'em)  
Creation (It's a gift, a blessing)_

I tried, I can't try again.

I tried to leave you out of it, I failed.

I tried to keep things normal with you, I couldn't

"Do you love her?"I remember C.C. asked me when we went looking for her.

"I don't know."I responded

And now I realize, I love you.

_Incarceration (What keeps you down)  
Determination (What gets you out)  
Equation (When they said you could make it)  
Humiliation (What you feel when they say it)  
Reincarnation (N-A-V)  
Situation (Why we've got to sing)  
Elation (So many in need)  
Identification (Gives you the right to shoot)  
Retaliation (What would it do)  
Education (Gives you the right to do)  
Inspiration (What pulls you through)  
No substitution (No substitute)  
Non-inclusion (Just got to bust through)  
Drug infusion (For the chosen few)  
Mass confusion (When they say that they died for you)  
Delusion (Say that the dreams don't come true)  
Solution (It can take a hold of you)  
Conclusion  
Inspiration (Is what pulls you through)_

I ran out of the house. I ran all the way to the bus station and asked for a ticket to Narita. I got on the bus.

When I got there, Shirley was standing in front of the memorial.

'Why did you come here?' I saw her asking me.

"I knew you'd come."

What?

"I knew you had more to say."

That's how she knew.

_Let the drummer kick (Inspiration)  
Let the drummer kick that (Inspiration)_  
_repeat_

"Shirley, I'm sorry. If I knew your father was there, I would have told him to get out. I know I've been different then I used to be. I know. But…

"It's alright."

_You don't even have to wait  
You don't even have to wait_

"You're doing this for us now. But I can't forget."

I walked up to her. She looked at me. Then her eyes widened in surprise as I kissed her.

_Let the drummer kick  
Let the drummer kick that_

"I can' make you forget, but maybe I can make you forgive."

* * *

Flames are not appreciated if anyone replies.


End file.
